Let's Cause a Little Trouble (GaryxReader)
by ramify
Summary: Let's cause a little trouble, Oh you make me feel so weak, I bet you kiss your knuckles right before they touch my cheek.


**A/N: This is not a happy story, and it never will be a happy story. I started playing the game again, and I got a little obsessed; so much so that I dressed up as Gary for Halloween. There are currently twelve chapters done and I will post every few days.**

It all started when your older brother, Charlie killed himself. To your parents it was unexpected that their golden child would end his life, but you had witnessed some of the signs before the event. The two of you had bonded over your shared depression that went unmedicated due to your parents disbelief in mental illness, but you never thought he would leave you alone with them. He was the only one who truly cared about you, and you depended on him. To say you were angry was an understatement. You were furious and began to act out. You skipped classes and you were caught drinking and smoking on several occasions. When you got expelled for getting into a fight and pulling a knife on the Mayor's daughter, your parents decided to ship you off to a boarding school across the country called Bullworth Academy. From what you gathered online, it was a school for lost causes. Your anger had finally subsided and your depression grew stronger.

The Mayor agreed to drop charges on you so long as you sought inpatient treatment at a mental health facility (you were sure your father used his influence as governor of the state to persuade the mayor). Your parents were quick to fly you out to the Happy Volts Asylum in Bullworth. They left shortly after dropping you off at the children's ward, with an empty goodbye and a heavy pat on the back. You were quickly diagnosed as having mixed Bipolar, and started your new medication immediately. As soon as you started the Geodon, you found yourself sleeping through the morning and into the afternoon. They left you alone the first twenty-four hours, but eventually they forced you to participate in the group activities.

You groggily pulled yourself up from the stiff twin mattress when an orderly insisted you wake up, pestering you for nearly thirty minutes before you finally gave up on sleep. Once she left for you to dress, you changed into the uniform they had given you; a pair of white slacks, a white short-sleeved shirt, and a pair of white socks. As instructed, you left your own discarded clothes on your bed for them to pick up later. You stepped outside and the orderly lead you down the hall and to a large, open room. There were several different couches and chairs, all with different patterns on them, as if they had all been bought from a second-hand store. You saw a few tables with, what looked to be the most uncomfortable metal chairs surrounding them. You took note of the bookshelves with hundreds of books on them. There were maybe fifteen children scattered in the room, most with a dead, glossy look in their eyes, and you could only imagine you had that same look.

"You have a half hour before we bring you breakfast," the orderly told you before shutting the door and sitting at a chair in the corner of the room. "You are free to mingle."

You surveyed the room for a place to sit alone, not entirely in the mood to _mingle._ You settled on a red and green checkered sofa in the far right corner of the room next to the only window. It amazed you that it wasn't taken, but when you neared it, you realized why. The glass was fogged and you couldn't see anything outside of it, but you were already here, so you took a seat and stared at the window. You had only been seated for a minute or two when there was a shift on the sofa, and a warmth beside you, causing you to whip your head around to glare at the intruder.

It was a lanky, but muscular boy who was maybe sixteen or seventeen. His hair was a dark mop, swept to the right and shorter on the sides, but you could tell it had grown since he last had it styled. His eyes were a honey brown and there was a hideous scar cutting from his eyebrow, down to his cheek bone. There was some stubble surrounding his rather charming smile, but a smile was not enough to cure you of your irritation.

"What?" you snapped when he didn't speak.

"Schizophrenia?"

"What?" You repeated, this time confused.

"I have been waiting for a schitzo. That might be fun." He said, not answering your question in the slightest. He was looking thoughtfully at the ceiling for a moment, before his gaze met yours once again. "So what it is it?"

"What is what?"

"Why are you here? I was hoping you would have schizophrenia."

"No, I don't." You said curtly and stood up from your seat, walking to a vacant chair with a horrid flower pattern and you sat down.

"I see your taking the _mysterious stranger_ route. Would you tell me if I told you about me?" The boy was at your side once again, pulling up a metal chair to sit next to you. You noticed that when he sat down, a few of the other children around you scattered with wide, terrified eyes. When you didn't speak, he continued. "My name is Gary."

"That's nice," you said with a blank expression.

Gary grinned, but his eyes were cold; it unnerved you. "It would be in your best interest to befriend me. I can make your life hell here." For some reason you didn't doubt that.

"My name is (Y/N)," you found yourself speaking without a second thought.

"And why are you here?"

"I almost stabbed a girl. They agreed to drop charges if I did inpatient therapy. I have been diagnosed as bipolar"

There was a sudden burst of laughter that came from Gary. He wiped away imaginary tears from the corner of his scared eye. "That's great. I'm glad I bothered with you today." Something about how he said that, bugged you. It seemed you were entertainment to him.

"I shared. It's your turn." Your words were cold and to the point.

"Oh," he waved his hand in a dismissive manner, "it's nothing. Apparently, I crave attention, and that's why I tried to take over Bullworth Academy. According to the psychiatrists here, I have developed sociopathic tendencies to cope with the sexual abuse I faced from my mother, but I am fairly confident that I am just a sociopath because I was wired that way."

Well, that certainly was some heavy shit and it made you uncomfortable to hear it, but he didn't seem bothered with it. In fact, he looked amused to tell the tale. You shifted in your seat, feeling weird about how comfortable he was to tell you this. He seemed to take note of this.

"I can tell you more about it, if you want." He said it with a wicked grin on his face.

"No thank you."

"I'm not traumatized." He leaned back, his right arm hanging off the back of the chair. "I can have sex with pretty girls without thinking about my mother."

"I'm glad to hear that." It was the first thing that popped into your mind to say. You needed to change the subject. "You went to Bullworth?"

"I still go there. Just have to serve some time and take my medication before I can go back."

"I am in the same boat. As soon as I am out of here, I start the next year at Bullworth." As strange as he was, you were glad to finally know someone who attended Bullworth. Maybe knowing someone would make the next year easier.

Before he could speak, an orderly opened the door, bringing in a metal cart that smelled of oatmeal. Gary stood up and motioned for you to follow him. He cut in front of everyone that had lined up next to the cart and they were all quick to let him, but you stood at the back of the line like a civilized person. When he saw that you weren't at his side, but rather at the back of the line, he rolled his eyes. Once you got your food, you sat next to him at one of the tables, and you were right; the chairs were incredibly uncomfortable. You ate your food in silence, as Gary rambled on about each of the other children in the ward. He told you what they had been diagnosed with, why they were there, and that they were from different parts of the state, but you didn't much care about that.

When you were finished eating, Gary lead you away from the table after convincing you to leave your tray behind, but you were quick to tidy up a little. He lead you out of the room, and told you that there was an hour before the group therapy session. You weren't sure if you were allowed to leave, but no one had stopped you thus far, so you didn't say anything. You wandered the halls of the children's ward with Gary when he pulled you into a room. It had a single bed in it and a desk that was scattered with papers. The walls were the same white yours had been and the sheets on the bed were grey.

"What are we doing in here?"

"This is my room," he said point blank.

You were starting to feel uncomfortable again and you looked back at the door behind you, as Gary sat on his bed. "And why are we in your room?"

"I said I still like having sex with pretty girls."

You rolled your eyes and scoffed. "No."

Gary grinned. "So you're not easy… That's perfect."

Now you were confused. Most boys didn't exactly act relieved when denied by a girl. That should have made you relax, but for some reason the grin on his face didn't settle right in your stomach. Gary stood up from the bed and circled around you, his hand on his chin as he looked you up and down. "Well, you're pretty. That's taken care of. You're polite and a bit of a prude… but are you likable? Hmm… What music do you like?"

"What are you talking about?"

He waved his hand dismissively. "Just answer the question."

"I like indie."

He snapped his fingers. "You like pop."

"No, I-"

"You like pop. Popular girls like pop. What kind of grades do you get?"

"Recently?"

"On average."

"As and Bs."

Gary smiled wickedly at your answer. "What's your idea of fun?"

"What is this?" You were becoming irritated.

"Do you like parties?"

"I mean, yeah, but-"

"Can you dance?"

"Yes, but I'm not great-"

"Are you flexible?"

"That's none of your-"

"Is your hair naturally that color?" he asked, running his hands through your hair. You took a step back from him and swatted at his hand.

"Yes, but-"

"This could work. God, I could come out on top again!" He said laughing almost maniacally.

"Gary! What are you talking about?"

"You are going to help me finally take over Bullworth."

You stared at him for a moment, your mouth opening and closing like a fish. Clearly this boy was unstable. Why on earth would you help him? "Why would I help you?"

"Well, let's just say, one word from crazy Gary that he spent time with you in Happy Volts Asylum, and you would become a social pariah. You would be an outcast to the outcasts." He grinned at you, his brown eyes had a wild, driven fire in them.

"You're blackmailing me?"

"It would be easier if you just agreed to help me. I can make you very popular if you listen to me. I can make you likable, desirable, the person everyone wants to be around."

"But I don't want that."

"So you want everyone to be afraid of you, disgusted by you? I could tell them worse things. I mean, maybe they wouldn't believe crazy old Gary, but they just might. Is it worth risking that?"

"Fine! Fine!" You threw your hands up. "What do I need to do?"


End file.
